User talk:Brairwing.Loves.Roleplay
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wavering Loyalty page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bramblefire3118 (talk) 23:30, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Okay! And btw, could you use your sig next time? --Fight Like All of LionClan 01:31, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ello! I'm Flameheart, nice to meet ya. I figure I'd go around messaging the new wave of users every now and then. You can find me editting some of my stories like Blessing From Starclan, and Tactical Takeover! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Alrighty, thanks! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 20:38, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Sure! I'll check on out. How about you check out Ambition then? [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Hi Brairwing! It's me, Peroncat. (I am keep forgetting that I am being called "Firestorm") So I wanted to apologize about my aggressive comment on The Heart of the Cats... I was being selfish. So if you want to join in, you can! Or my brand-new fanfic that I am planning to write. And... Sorry again! Happy editing! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 01:44, September 5, 2019 (UTC) I ship Hollystorm . why do you ship Hollycloud / Iceleaf ? :OO Hey Brairwing! So... Can you be guest of my new fanfic, Be our guest? Thanks! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 21:15, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! You're added~ You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:15, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Whenever probably...? You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:23, September 5, 2019 (UTC) My plot is... There is a bunch of cats. And you and me are guests of Warriors hotel... And warriors are trying to serve us. And the worst hotel worker gets evicted...? What's yours? You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:31, September 5, 2019 (UTC) holly's anger Hollyleaf: Brairwing ya demon do you think I will be happy when you say (with mocking voice) "Plz don't be Hollyleaf" if ya move your lip like that ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SM...MMMMMMPFF! Firey: (Covering Holly's mouth)Sorry, Brairwing! Also mind if I call you Brair? Sorry about Hollyleaf--She is very angry! So is Firestar, Cinderpelt, Briarlight, Leafpool, Mothwing, Ravenpaw, Barley, Tigerclawstar, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail--I had to lock their room doors...Anyways, busted Holly--You're coming with me! Bye-bye, Brairwing! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 16:06, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Ok, Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 16:20, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 17:41, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Okay and you can request siggies to some of the admins or featured users You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 00:23, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey Briar! Thank you so much for reaching out!! Nobody has read my fics for several years haha since I stopped reguarly posting for 2 years or so and haven't really been that active here. The truth is, I haven't written Beauty in years, probably since 2016 when I posted the latest episode. I wanted to finish that show, along with a few of my WIPs that you can see on my profile, but ever since the last few years of high school, I have been super busy and I'm actually in college now! Long story short, I haven't actually written Warriors fanfic is years and I'm not really too sure if I'll end up coming back. I know if I find the inspiration, I'll update some of my fics but I don't know if Beauty will be one of the top priorities! I'm glad you have enjoyed it though and if you wish, you could read some of my other things as well to maybe satisfy you're craving for my unfinished show haha Thank you for telling me you enjoyed Beauty though, that meant a lot <3 and I'm truly sorry I probably won't be able to give you further episodes and the ending you are waiting for :( "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 03:33, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Haha yeah I don't normally check this as much anymore, but I just happened to be on the site to see your message yesterday. Honestly, thank you so much for telling me that because it's heartwarming to know people still occassionally read the fics I spent a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoy your time on WFW!! "when people say impossible, they usually mean improbable" --nikolai lantsov 17:05, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I see you like to roleplay. I do too! A really good place to roleplay is the Wings of Fire Wiki. ~I created Scorpion and Redstar Thanks Brair! You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 19:36, September 30, 2019 (UTC) O hey Brair! Well, that's funny, because a few days ago... Echo asked me the same thing! And also, I have a new wiki too but I have problem editing it... So yeah. If you want to join in, I'll provide you link; here you go! https://crazy-fanfictions-stories-characters-and-anything.fandom.com/wiki/ You can roleplay, write fanfics, create characters, and stuff. And, I'll think about joining your wiki! Sincerely, You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:25, October 2, 2019 (UTC) And also, thanks for loving Dare Questions! And What do you mean by "I need help?" You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:30, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't think I can join. I've been very busy with school lately, and I've grown tired of roleplay recently, since the last time I tried rp, it just became more of a burden for me. Sorry again c: You're so down to earth, and I'm up in the stars,[[Threats of the Future: A Fanfic with Users in it!|'☆']] so show me the sea, and I'll take you to mars.[[Discord Warriors|'♡']] 23:33, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Okay! I’ll join! :3 Heya! I saw you messing with Arti's talk page and leaving them a message. Yes, while they're stories aren't half bad. Unfortunately, they'll never be finished. Arti left the wiki, and hasn't been active in years! [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Replying for Waca Fanfiction Titles Yes, both titles are now yours! :) Moonstar of ThunderClan! 11:53, October 17, 2019 (UTC) I've been seeing you around, ou have interesting story ideas. Would you like to set up a collaboration? I can teach you a few things on dialogue and detail that I learned from someone else here. [[User:Flameheart2004|I'm only human and I bleed when I fall d o w n...]] Do you have anywhere we can perhaps talk and plan? If not, hop onto the live chat. (talk) 01:36, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Brair! Thought I’d stop and say hi because I think I’ll be contributing in this wiki more! I have to say, I got inspired by you and Wolfy. I also want to say that I LOVE Withering Roses and I hope you continue it! Echo 16:35, October 26, 2019 (UTC)-Echo Echo Echo Maybe whenever you want? And also, you, Lighty, and I are gonna be guests, and we can nominate any servants(warrior cats) you want. You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 23:01, October 30, 2019 (UTC) Okay! :3 Dusky’s Name Heyya! Yes I am working in Chapter Three now and it will be out soon! I love that idea and thanks so much! Echo 21:23, November 5, 2019 (UTC)-Echo Echo Echo And i noticed you find cheese evil... can i just say i agree Why don't you edit it first? You can talk with the stars, and I can ride lightning. So let me take you to infinity, and help me ride my dream to the clouds. 21:19, November 6, 2019 (UTC) You mean Apocalypse - The Stalker story? —-Fight Like All of LionClan 21:53, November 10, 2019 (UTC) 0: You found me out. I am indeed GoldenRoseKitty! 1. How DID YOU FIND OUT? XD 2. It's nice to meet you :D LittleLilyBird (talk) 22:34, November 12, 2019 (UTC) HoW ThE HeCk Do YoU SiGn?! LittleLilyBird (talk) 22:34, November 12, 2019 (UTC)GoldenRoseKitty That's so cool! What's your channel name? Even if you don't have vids I want to sub! Unless I'm already subbed ofc! LittleLilyBird (talk) 21:51, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Re Of COURSE I’ll help! What’s it about? —-Fight Like All of LionClan 20:56, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Cool. Sounds good —-Fight Like All of LionClan 21:25, November 16, 2019 (UTC) I’ll try when I have the time —-Fight Like All of LionClan 21:37, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Unfortunately, I left this wiki a while ago so The Story That Will Kill You will not be getting a sequel. But it makes me happy to know people are still reading my stories, no matter how old, haha :P -- 00:04, November 19, 2019 (UTC) thanks for saying you like Hated! Narnia is too boring for me, too humourless and... well, I wish Aslan wasn't Jesus. But enough about Aslan. Do you have any ideas for more characters i can add into Hated? Hi Star! Just thought I’d say thanks for how nice you’ve been to me, and to ask if you like my new sig! (my first sig) the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 07:58, December 1, 2019 (UTC) i can't manage to find it, what is the challenge that you said I could join? thanks! the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 00:36, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Just wondering, when will the challenge end? I finished mine... the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 06:57, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH for choosing my fanfic as the winner!THANKS!!! the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 23:49, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Uummm.... how many kits will Briar and Jay have? I have a feeling one should be called Hopekit... and honestly, I’m not really certain what the other prizes are... the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 00:09, December 7, 2019 (UTC) The female green eyed grey tabby will be Hopekit, the male brown tabby Patchkit (PATCHKIT LIVES ON), the redbrown female will be Seedkit, the female dark grey tabby Stormykit and the white blind one Moonkit (after Half Moon). Thanks again! Can my OC... Rainingstorm, a silver tabby tom appear in it? Thanks once more! (P.S, What did you like about my version of what’s happened with Alderheart?) the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 00:25, December 7, 2019 (UTC) RANDOM FACT (it was a dare) THERE IS AN IMMORTAL SPECIES OF JELLYFISH!!!! WHENEVER THEY GET INJURED THEY GET YOUNGER AND YOUNGER UNTIL THEY ARE AT THEIR EARLIEST STAGE OF DEVELOPMENT, WHEN THEY START TO GET OLDER AGAIN!!!!! the darkest nights produce the brightest stars 08:18, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Is Ask or Dare still a thing? Cause I posted to it :p Forgot signiture Ponyo100 (talk) 20:17, December 7, 2019 (UTC) =THANK YOU!!!= Thank you so much for naming a kit after me! I know it might not seem like a big deal, but thanks a lot! Echo 23:47, December 18, 2019 (UTC)-Echo Echo Echo yo! I note your new series, Primary Colors, has a format more like a show... so do you mind filling out the form on this page and sending it back to me? thanks in advance, and if you have any questions please let me know :) -- so look out down below 04:45, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Okay, approved, I'll add it in. I'll add it under Thursday, but please be aware that you can add new episodes whenever you like :) -- so look out down below 01:38, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Withering Roses Hey Star! I know it’s been a really long time since you’ve worked/given up on Withering Roses, but I was wondering if I could adopt it. It’s fine if you say no. Echo 18:46, December 20, 2019 (UTC) -Echo Echo Echo Oh goodness Ughhhhhh fineeeeee. I’ll try to be more positive. All I’m saying is that you guys are better writers than me! It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 13:34, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Omg thank you! You are an amazing roleplayer and writer too! Also, I love that idea! One of the users, Hollywhisker, has a blog about how to make sigs and how to make them cool and stuff. Here it is. It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 13:41, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Sure I can try to help ya. But, you should totally check out Hollywhisker’s blog, it explains EVERYTHING. And I’m not one of the good signature creators... but I’ll try to help you. Question: do you basically want me to just create this for you, or to help you with the coding? Thanks! Never be ashamed of who you are. 18:58, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Omg no you are not nagging me! Thanks for telling me! I’ve been meaning to ask Nightmare one or two questions about it, but thanks for telling me. Also, it’s okay if I do the prologue, right? It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 23:31, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Sure! Your sig sounds awesome, I’ll work on it when I can! Sorry if it takes a while. Thanks for contacting me! Never be ashamed of who you are. 07:56, January 2, 2020 (UTC) And what links would ya like? Never be ashamed of who you are. 08:02, January 2, 2020 (UTC) No bother at all! I’ll start on it now! Never be ashamed of who you are. 00:21, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Hey! Just so you know, the challenge for Where Eagles Fly is out! It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 00:30, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Hello! I finished your sig... but I think I can improve it a little. If you want to look at it, try and make a new page called User:Brairwing.Loves.Roleplay, and when it says the page already exists, click it. You’ll see what I’ve made... of you’re happy with it, tell me, but if you want me to improve it (I’d be really happy to, I almost want to XD) tell me! Even if you want me to yeet it all and start again, I’m cool with that! I whipped it up pretty fast... feels wrong.. should have taken longer... Never be ashamed of who you are 23:04, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Ok, here’s how to activate your new sig. 1. Go to your preferences 2. Scroll down to the signature header. 3. Where is says ‘Custom Signature’ type in: ''Oh, should my people fall'' ''Then surely I’ll do the same'' ''Confined in mountain halls'' ''We got too close to the flame'' 4. Make sure the box that says ‘I want to use wikitext in my sig’ is ticked. 5. Scroll down to the bottom of the page and hit ‘Save’ 6. You’re done! Next time you leave a message, ever use the signature button, or 4 ~. This will be replaced by your sig when you press publish. Never be ashamed of who you are 08:36, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Ugh. That failed. Umm... ok, I’m gonna spell your username wrong on this, just spell it right when you do it. Follow all my instructions, but type in this *with correct spelling of course*: Never be ashamed of who you are 08:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Hmmm... did you click the ‘I want to use wikiext in my signature’ box was ticked? Never be ashamed of who you are 20:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Cool! I’m currently getting a new sig made for me —-Fight Like All of LionClan 22:33, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Yay, your Sig works! If you ever wanna new one, lemme know! Never be ashamed of who you are 07:59, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Hi Star! I was reading through some of the messages on my wall.....and one time when we were talking about if I was a good writer or not, you left a really nice message on my wall about how I was an amazing friend, roleplayer, writer, etc. There are so many other times when you’ve been so nice and supportive, and I want to thank you for that. You are one of the nicest (and most talented) people I’ve ever met. I’m so glad that we’re friends and even though we don’t personally know each other, you and all my other friends on the wiki will always be my best friends, no matter what! Sorry if there are spelling errors and stuff. It’s five o’clock in the morning for me.It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 11:02, January 11, 2020 (UTC) 1. That sounds like a cool idea! I’d love to help! 2. Oof I’m so sorry. The challenge is optional though, do you don’t have to do it, I was just telling you guys. I feel really bad! I hate it when that happens to me. It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 13:51, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Thanks! :) Also, I love your new sig! It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 13:55, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Hmmm that’s a good question. Maybe in a few days or so? But what would it be about? It’s going to be hard, but hard does not mean impossible 14:14, January 12, 2020 (UTC) Fact Wolfy banned me from Survivors wiki! I got cold feet about it though, so... it's only for two hours. So maybe I won't go completely? Never be ashamed of who you are 23:15, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Thanks Star... I appreciate it :) Never be ashamed of who you are 00:30, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Just wondering... would you like to adopt this weird spoof of mine? If no, that's totally fine! Never be ashamed of who you are 05:52, February 12, 2020 (UTC)